Du brennst immer noch in mir
by LiebesengelKarin
Summary: Vegeta ist doch einen Autounfall gestorben und Goku macht sich so Gedanken, über die Vergangenheit!


Titel: Du brennst immer noch in mir Teil: 1/1 Autor: AngelKarin or LiebesengelKarin Email: LiebesengelKarin@web.de Serie: DBZ Pairing: Goku/Vegeta Genres: depri, death, romantik, sad, OOC??? Rating: PG 12-13 Feedback: Is welcome!!! I love Feedback^^ Beschreibung: Vegeta ist doch einen Autounfall gestorben und Goku macht sich so Gedanken, über die Vergangenheit! Notes: Meine erste Vegoku^^ Tja scheinbar ist sie auch ganz gut geworden, wenn man von der fehlende Logik absieht^^ Jedenfalls ist es doch unwahrscheinlich das Veggie durch so was banales draufgeht, oder? Zeichenerklärung: "Gerede" ~Lied~ Widmung: Only cristall.. Weil ich sie sooo lieb habe, und weil sie sooo nett ist!!!!  
  
Du brennst immer noch in mir  
  
~Du brennst immer noch in mir, sowie ein kleines Licht, dass man nie ganz auskriegt... Und wenn ich noch an dich denk, dann wird es ganz schön heiß, das ein Feuer ausbricht...~  
  
Ich weiß ja, so jemanden wie dich hatte ich wirklich nicht verdient.. Aber ich liebe dich so.. Da kann man nichts ändern.. Wenn ich bedenke.. Am Anfang wolltest du mich noch umbringen.., dafür das ich dich Liebe.. Dafür das ein Unterklassenkrieger einen Prinz liebt.. Dabei bin ich stärker als du! Schon immer gewesen.. In all den Jahren in denen wir uns kannten.. Und irgendwann habe ich mich dann ich dich verliebt! Warum weiß ich nicht! Vermutlich weil du mich so fasziniert hast... Weich und Hart! Stark und Zerbrechlich.. Wie kann man nur so sein? So..., Einzigartig? Wie schon gesagt... Am Anfang hättest du mich wohl am liebsten aufgeschlitzt... Aber dann hast du dich scheinbar doch in mich verliebt.. Und es war eine wunderbare Zeit... Viel besser als die Zeit die ich mit Chichi verbracht habe.. Die war echt ätzend... Als erstes haben wir uns immer heimlich getroffen, und das getan was jedes Paar tut. Ja SEX... Und er war wirklich wunderbar.. Wer hätte gedacht das du so zärtlich sein kannst...! Ich nicht.. Gesagt habe ich immer das ich mit dir trainieren würde... Auf irgend eine Art und Weise haben wir das auch, oder? Egal.. Dann als die Gefühle zu Stark wurden habe ich mich von Chichi scheiden lassen.. Das dümmste was ich je getan habe... Und ich habe schon so vieles dummes getan... Aber das war wirklich das dümmste...!  
  
~Du hast mich verlassen, und ich konnte es nicht fassen.~ ~Das mir so was passiert, dafür muss ich dich hassen!~  
  
Es war eine wunderbare Zeit! Trotz der Scheidung... Die war ganz schön anstrengend.. Son Gohan ist 18! Erwachsen! Selbst wenn er es nicht wäre, würde er sicher nicht bei mir wohnen wollen! Und das wollte er nicht... Er ist zu Videl gezogen.. Verständlich.. Wer möchte schon mit seinen Schwulen Vater zusammen wohnen.. Bei Goten war das anders.. Er war erst Neuen.. Da musste das Sorgerecht ausdiskutiert werden.. Chichi wollte das er bei ihr wohnen bleibt.. Aber ich wollte das er zu mir zieht.. Papierkrieg.. Aber Vegeta war auf meiner Seite! Und das war das einzige was zählte! Er war ja nie richtig mit Bulma zusammen, und nachdem ich mich von Chichi Scheiden lassen wollte war auch die Scheinbeziehung hin! Ich zog mit ihn in eine Wohnung, in Satan City. (mir viel nichts anderes ein) Eine Scheidung dauert ja sehr lange.. Ein halbes Jahr musste ich warten.. Dann kam der große Tag... Vegeta blieb, auf meinen Wunsch zu Hause.. Um 11 Uhr war der Termin.. Punkt 11 fing die Verhandlung auch an. Es lief alles gut bis das Thema 'Sorgerecht' kam. Son Gohan war ja schon so groß, darüber brauchte man nicht diskutieren! Aber es ging um Goten! Chichi wollte das alleinige Sorgerecht haben, ohne Besuchswochenenden. Ich wollte auch das alleinige Sorgerecht haben.. Allerdings würde ich Besuchswochenenden geben.. Meine (noch) Ehefrau gab zu Bedenken das ich ja Homosexuell sei, und das kein Umgang für ein Kind sei.. Ich wäre fast geplatzt vor Wut! Ich sei kein Umgang für unser Kind? Meine Einzige Antwort war dazu, das es auch nicht verantwortlich wäre, den Kind bei so einen 'Drachen' zu lassen! Der Richter ging darauf nicht ein! Schließlich nach einer Stunde waren wir Geschieden und ich hatte das Sorgerecht für Son Goten in der Tasche.. Na ja, bloß weil Chichi zwischendurch ausgeflippt war.. Ansonsten hätte ich es mir Abschminken können... Kein Besuchsrecht für sie.. Ich wäre fast in die Luft gesprungen! Am nächsten Tag holte ich meinen 'Sohn' dann ab. Der war auch echt happy bei seinen Vater leben zu dürfen. Trunks lebte bei Bulma.. Sie waren schließlich nie Verheiratet. Und dann zwei wunderbare Jahre... Mit Vegeta... Dann kam es.. Du hast mich verlassen... Nicht freiwillig! Aber du hast es! Es war ein Unfall.. Ein Autounfall.. Ich wollte von dir das du auch Autofahren lernst... Aber es ist alles schiefgegangen.. Eigentlich warst du, laut Fahrschullehrer, recht talentiert. Aber ein andere Wagen ist in dich hineingerasselt.. Und mir bleibt nur der Hass und der Schmerz... Durch deinen Verlust..  
  
~Ich hab alles versucht, um dich auszulöschen! Es hat sich vieles geändert...~  
  
Es hat mich ziemlich viel Kraft gekostet... Es kam von heut auf morgen.. Son Goten hat versucht mich zu trösten.. Geklappt hat es nicht... Jahre lang hing ich noch an dir.. Habe alles versucht um dich zu vergessen! Nichts hat geklappt! Und richtig ablenken konnte ich mich ja auch nie! Seit der Scheidung hatte ich keine Freunde mehr! Keiner wollte und konnte mich verstehen... Die einzigen Personen die noch was mit mir zu tun haben wollten waren Son Goten und du... Gohan wollte auch nicht mehr mit mir zu tun haben... Auch nicht nach dem Tod Vegetas... Einzig Goten hielt noch zu mir.. Versuchte mich zu trösten und die anderen zu überreden wieder mit mir zu reden.. An allen bis der kleine sich die Zähne aus... Vor allem an Trunks.. Er verzieh mir nicht das ich seinen Vater (scheinbar) auf den gewissen hatte.. Und irgendwann habe ich Goten auch gesagt das er es lassen sollte.. Er war wegen deinem Tod fast so fertig wie ich.. In den zwei Jahren warst du fast schon wie ein zweiter Vater für ihn.. Er ist erst 11... Und hatte sämtliche lasten auf seinen Schultern.. Kochen, putzen und so weiter... Das konnte ich nicht mehr mit ansehen.. Wie schon gesagt habe ich ihn gesagt das er es lassen sollte und das er zu seiner Mutter ziehen könnte... Das wollte mein kleiner nicht... Und ich war nicht ganz so allein... Aber immer noch allein genug... Und nur wegen deinen Tod!  
  
~Doch eins weiß ich inzwischen... Du brennst immer noch in mir, sowie ein kleines Licht, dass man nie ganz auskriegt... Und wenn ich noch an dich, dann wird es ganz schön heiß, das ein Feuer ausbricht...~  
  
Ich kriege dich einfach nicht aus meinen Kopf.. Wen ich an dich denke wird mir immer so heiß.. Und habe das Gefühl ich werde krank..  
  
~Du gehst deinen Weg, der führt weg von mir... Doch egal was passiert, ich halt zu dir!~  
  
Du gehst in den Himmel.. Weit weg von mir... Doch was auch immer passieren mag.. Ich werde dich lieben, Vegeta... Und immer zu dir halten..  
  
~Es ist niemals zu spät, solang das Leben weitergeht... Von mir aus kannst du mich vergessen...~  
  
Es ist nie ganz zu spät, für unsere Liebe.. Wenn ich Tod bin werden wir zusammen sein.. Bis dahin darfst du mich vergessen...  
  
~Doch eins sollst du wissen.. Du brennst immer noch in mir, sowie ein kleines Licht, dass man nie ganz auskriegt... Und wenn ich noch an dich denk, dann wird es ganz schön heiß, das ein Feuer ausbricht...~  
  
.....Doch diesen eine musst du noch wissen.. Du bist weiterhin in meinen Herzen.. Und wenn ich deinen Namen höre wird mir immer noch so warm... Als würde ein Feuer ausbrechen....  
  
~Du brennst immer noch in mir.. Du brennst immer noch in mir.. Du brennst immer noch in mir.. Du brennst immer noch in mir..~  
  
Du lebst in mir weiter, so lange bis ich sterbe.. Solange werden wir zusammenleben..  
  
~Du brennst immer noch in mir.. Du brennst immer noch in mir.. Du brennst immer noch in mir.. Du brennst immer noch in mir..~  
  
Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu spät für unsere Liebe, und du vergisst mich nicht... Ich werde auf dich warten... Und niemals jemand anderen Lieben... Auf ewig, nur dich....  
  
~Owari~  
  
Also das war's.. Hoffe es hat en paar Leutchen in der großen weiten Welt gefallen!! Feedback wäre echt, echt nett! So very nice and crazy, too!!!  
  
Bye-bye  
  
AngelKarin or LiebesengelKarin 


End file.
